


Minesweeping

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: “Do you want to play Minesweeper?”“Yeah, sure. How do you play it?”“It’s very simple. I do need you to pay attention, though.”





	Minesweeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Condemned_Snek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condemned_Snek/gifts).



> Thank you, [condemned-snek](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com/post/176328063319/minesweeper), for the lovely fanart and for allowing me to borrow the idea for a fanfiction.
> 
> 24\. "Just because."

Games often kept Yosuke busy, and he would have considered them his best friends if not for the Investigation Team. Even with the investigation in and out of the TV World and the numerous shifts at Junes on the plate, Yosuke spared a few minutes each day for games of various genres.

Of course, he had neither the time nor the energy for epic games that sucked his soul away from the reality for hours and days. He tried the games that came his his cell phone, but he soon grew tired of them. He then moved onto Solitaire on his computer. For the time being, the card game had the right amount of difficulty for him to enjoy. It was a good way to keep himself entertained after a long, busy day.

One day, Souji came over to hang out, which was a rare occasion for the extremely busy leader. To Yosuke’s relief, Souji had talked Teddie into staying out of the house, and it was nice to take it easy and spend the day with his best friend. Yosuke glanced at Souji browsing the comic books on the shelves, then turned to his computer to start another game of Solitaire.

Yosuke had almost forgotten about the other boy’s presence in the room when he heard a voice calling out to him.

“Hey, Yosuke.”

“Huh? … What?”

“Do you want to play Minesweeper?”

Yosuke could have asked what kind of random question it was, but knowing what an eccentric person Souji could be at times, he simply nodded and said, “Yeah, sure. How do you play it?”

Souji grinned hearing the question. “It’s very simple. I do need you to pay attention, though.”

“Okay. Go ahead and tell me.”

Souji then stood right behind Yosuke and whispered into the ear that reddened at the touch of his breath. “First, I sweep you up.” Before Yosuke could ask what he had meant, Souji put one arm around Yosuke’s shoulders and the other behind his knees to _literally_ sweep him up.

“Ahhhhh!” Yosuke yelped, holding onto Souji to keep himself from falling onto the floor.

“...And then, I make you mine,” Souji whispered into the ear close enough for him to touch with his lips.

Maybe it was the oversensitive ear, but for whatever reason, the last four words left Yosuke too dizzy to think of anything to say. He could only allow himself to feel the warmth around himself and relax into it.

*****

It wasn’t until after Souji left for home that Yosuke managed to come up with a response.

 **To _Partner_ :** y did u do it?

Then he waited for an answer.

 **From _Partner_ :** Just because.

 **From _Partner_ :** Except that I meant what I said.

 **From _Partner_ :** Do you want to play Minesweeper again?

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
